Le parole del cuore
by Ida59
Summary: Cinque poesie per narrare il dolore di una vita… e cogliere l'amore.


Le parole del cuore

 **Titolo:** Le parole del cuore

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 12-13 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Cinque poesie per narrare il dolore di una vita… e cogliere l'amore.

 **Parole-pagine:** 2518 (1411 escluse le poesie) – 9

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)**

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Le parole del cuore

Parole che parlano al cuore, poesie recitate con voce profonda, liriche che aleggiano nell'aria in musicali sussurri suadenti accompagnati da melodiose note nel trionfo del Romanticismo letterario e musicale.

Non so come ho fatto, ma sono riuscita a convincere Severus ad uscire dal suo rifugio lontano dal mondo e l'ho trascinato a teatro, ad ascoltare poesie declamate con struggente enfasi nella penombra del palcoscenico, accompagnate dalla melodia delle note di Beethoven, Čajkovskij e Wagner.

Le luci si attenuano e le tenebre con lenta progressività invadono il teatro, che si fa silenzioso, finché resta solo un fascio di raggi luminosi ad illuminare l'attore che comincia a declamare, accorato, mentre le prime toccanti note si spargono nell'aria.

 _Quante querule e lacrime_

 _sparsi nel nuovo stato,_

 _quando al mio cuor gelato_

 _prima il dolor mancò!_

 _Mancar gli usati palpiti,_

 _l'amor mi venne meno,_

 _e irrigidito il seno_

 _di sospirar cessò!_

 _Piansi spogliata, esanime_

 _fatta per me la vita;_

 _la terra inaridita_

 _chiusa in eterno gel;_

 _deserto il dì; la tacita_

 _notte più sola e bruna;_

 _spenta per me la luna,_

 _spente le stelle in ciel._ _1_

Vedo Severus irrigidirsi appena e quasi trattenere il respiro mentre il pallore del suo viso risplende nell'oscurità del teatro, dall'altro lato del palco: le parole del poeta stanno risvegliando il ricordo di un dolore lontano, mai del tutto sopito, di una perdita che per tanto tempo ha fatto ardere il rogo dei suoi rimorsi per una colpa imperdonabile che ha cambiato la sua vita e distrutto quella della donna che amava.

 _Pur di quel pianto origine_

 _era l'antico affetto:_

 _nell'intimo del petto_

 _ancor viveva il cor._

 _Chiedea l'usate immagini_

 _la stanca fantasia;_

 _e la tristezza mia_

 _era dolore ancor._

 _Fra poco in me quell'ultimo_

 _dolor anco fu spento,_

 _e di più far lamento_

 _valor non mi restò._

 _Giacqui: insensato, attonito,_

 _non dimandai conforto:_

 _quasi perduto e morto,_

 _il cor s'abbandonò._ _2_

Le labbra sottili di Severus tremano appena mentre china il capo e i lunghi capelli neri gli coprono in parte il viso; so bene qual è il nome che aleggia sulla bocca socchiusa, lo stesso nome cui per tanti anni ha implorato un perdono che non riteneva di meritare, il perdono di cui solo io, alla fine, ho saputo convincerlo d'esserne degno. Il perdono che ha risvegliato il suo cuore congelato dalla sofferenza.

Vorrei avvicinarmi e stringerlo a me, dargli il conforto di cui ha bisogno, ma ormai ho imparato che vuole affrontare da solo gli spettri del suo passato, quando gli si presentano ancora davanti, portati dalle coincidenze della vita.

Si morde piano le labbra e, col nome di Lily, deglutisce un dolore che entrambi sappiamo che non lo lascerà mai del tutto.

La musica triste cessa, le luci si fanno oscurità e gli applausi scrosciano. Poi di nuovo silenzio, prima che altre parole escano dal cuore del poeta accompagnate da una melodia cupa che sembra far vibrare l'anima.

 _Quando il cielo basso e cupo pesa come un coperchio_

 _sullo spirito che geme in preda a lunga noia_

 _e abbracciando il cerchio di tutto l'orizzonte_

 _ci versa una luce nera più triste delle notti;_

 _quando la terra si muta in umida spelonca_

 _dove la Speranza, come un pipistrello_

 _va battendo i muri con la sua timida ala_

 _e picchia la testa su fradici soffitti;_

 _quando la pioggia distendendo immense strisce_

 _imita le sbarre di una vasta prigione_

 _e un muto popolo di ragni infami_

 _in fondo ai nostri cervelli tende le sue reti,_

 _campane a un tratto scattano con furia_

 _e lanciano verso il cielo un urlo orrendo_

 _come spiriti erranti e senza patria_

 _che si mettano a gemere ostinati._ _3_

Sento una stretta al cuore quando vedo Severus alzare il capo sospirando cupo, abbandonare con lo sguardo il palcoscenico e perdersi nel nulla oscuro davanti a sé, per immergersi nella solitudine e nella sofferenza del passato, nella lunga prigionia imposta in un gelido sotterraneo, in una vita non vissuta, tesa solo ad espiare le colpe commesse da un ragazzo orgoglioso che non voleva altro che il potere del sapere, ma ha trovato invece la condanna del sangue e del rimorso.

Chiude gli occhi, ora, il mio povero amore, sopraffatto dal ritorno improvviso del passato e dei suoi strazianti ricordi: come me conosce bene la poesia e sa che racconta le sue atroci disillusioni, i sogni perduti, la speranza svanita e il tormento dell'angoscia davanti alla notte di incubi che sempre ritorna, ossessiva, ad esigere il tributo di sofferenza rammentandogli tutte le lacerazioni della sua povera anima.

 _E lunghi carri funebri, senza tamburi né musica,_

 _sfilano lenti dentro la mia anima; la Speranza,_

 _vinta, piange, e l'Angoscia atroce, dispotica,_

 _pianta sul mio cranio il suo nero vessillo._ _4_

Geme piano, Severus, e solo io posso percepire lo strazio della sua anima, io che ho saputo conoscerlo e riconoscerlo, io che l'ho rivissuto con lui nei pensieri che ha voluto aprirmi, quando si è reso conto che la morte non gli aveva concesso l'oblio da se stesso e dal suo passato, dal dolore e dai rimorsi.

Ho visto la sofferenza atroce ardere nel fondo dei suoi occhi neri, l'ho visto dibattersi nel baratro della disperazione del passato senza potergli tendere una mano pietosa, l'ho visto combattere strenuamente e, infine, risalire a fatica l'erta china, l'anima lacerata e stremata, ma mai perduta.

La luce svanisce e il palcoscenico resta buio e silenzioso mentre gli applausi ancora riempiono l'aria.

No, forse non è stata una bella idea venire a teatro ad ascoltare queste poesie…

Di nuovo silenzio, e la voce profonda riprende a declamare, struggente, le limpide note del pianoforte a sottolineare il pianto:

 _Perché, o mie luci, l'angoscioso pianto_

 _voi non cessate? Et al suo cupo affanno_

 _non vi piace lasciare l'anima mesta?_

 _Troppo voi siete a quella soglia inganno_

 _che m'è cara soffrire finché non sia infranto_

 _lo stame a cui s'attien mia vita infesta._

…

 _E se il destin mi toglie_

 _chi era de' giorni miei pace e governo,_

 _almeno alle sue spoglie_

 _che ormai sotterra son cenere frale_

 _si dica sospirando un caldo vale._ _5_

Una lacrima trema sulle mie ciglia, si gonfia e poi scende lenta sul viso, mentre il suo, mortalmente pallido, è asciutto: piango per Severus, per le lacrime che non si permette di piangere, per tutte le lacrime che è stato costretto a ingoiare e per quelle che hanno straziato la sua anima, lacerata dall'assassinio del suo unico amico nell'assolvimento di un tremendo dovere.

 _L'amico il padre è morto: or qual mai speme_

 _fia che più resti alle mie brame afflitte_

 _se non che la pietà m'apra la fossa?_

 _Profondamente nel mio sen stan scritte_

 _le sante dolci sue parole estreme_

 _onde sovente quest'anima è scossa._

 _Mi traggon elle a visitar quest'ossa_

 _sparger miei voti, e forse al sordo vento;_

 _Ah! Che mai dissi? Dall'Eterea sede_

 _ove beato ei siede_

 _non ode il suon del mio triste lamento?_

 _E del dolor non vede_

 _l'alta ferita? Ah s'egli è ver cessate_

 _lugubri voci, né più duol gli date._

…

 _O cupa notte! O tenebroso istante!_

 _O tetra bara, o feretro funebre_

 _ove il padre vid'io la volta estrema!_

 _Dal duolo avvolti e da vostre tenebre_

 _venite agli infelici ora d'innante_

 _onde ognun sopra voi sospiri e gema._ _6_

Ancora oggi mi chiedo come Severus abbia potuto farlo, dove abbia trovato il coraggio di lanciare quella maledizione fatale e dannare la propria anima alla totale solitudine, allo straziante dolore e al disprezzo di tutti coloro per i quali ha, invece, continuato a combattere, fino alla fine, sacrificando la propria vita. E ringrazio la Morte di non averla voluta cogliere tra le zanne velenose di Nagini…

Eppure, so che in quei giorni il suo unico desiderio era morire, e salvare invece l'amico, il padre che aveva saputo conquistarsi il suo affetto, l'unica persona che aveva saputo credere in lui, dargli fiducia e tendergli la mano quando l'oscurità ancora lo avvolgeva.

Sulla Tomba Bianca, solo le protettive tenebre della notte l'hanno visto inginocchiarsi e tremare, tra gemiti e sospiri implorare un perdono già donato, piangere lacrime di sangue per le colpe di un passato che l'ha obbligato a tornare ad essere un assassino. Poi alzarsi e tornare, inesorabilmente solo, al suo dovere, sprofondato nelle atrocità di chi doveva chiamare amico, oppresso dall'odio di chi credeva d'essere suo nemico.

 _E a squallor tanto in mezzo io con la fronte_

 _dalle man sostenuta, i miei sospiri_

 _traggo più ardenti, e li rattengo invano._

 _Par che d'intorno a me l'ombra s'aggiri_

 _e delle smorte luci il caldo fonte_

 _egli m'asciughi in atto dolce umano:_

 _rammento allor qual diemmi la mano_

 _qual me la strinse e qual mi benedisse_

 _coi guardi ove mancavangli gli accenti!._

…

 _Canzon, tu oscura, dolorosa, e sola_

…

 _drizza gemendo il volo_

…

 _e siegui un figlio che alla mesta notte_

 _e alla tacita luna_

 _fra lacrime dirotte_

 _narra le tempre di sua rea fortuna_

 _ivi per l'aura bruna_

 _t'innoltra, e digli in suon d'aura notturna:_

 _solo non piangi del tuo Padre all'urna._ _7_

No, non posso più lasciarlo solo a soffrire, la fronte sostenuta dalla mano e i capelli sul viso a coprire quella lacrima che brilla e lenta scende sulla sua guancia pallida e scavata. Sposto la poltroncina e mi avvicino, gli prendo una mano e la stringo piano: deve sapere che non è solo, che io comprendo e soffro con lui.

Severus ricambia la mia stretta e solleva appena il volto, un sorriso tremulo a cercare di rassicurarmi che va tutto bene. Ma nell'abisso dei suoi occhi neri rivedo ancora lo stesso strazio di allora, la disperazione profonda e l'angoscia che lo tormentarono. Allungo una mano e gli sfioro piano i lunghi capelli neri, spostandoli indietro per liberargli il volto che risplende pallido nell'oscurità. Il sorriso trema appena sulle sue labbra sottili, poi le dischiude e posa un bacio sulle mie dita:

\- Ti amo, - sussurra piano, la luce che combatte con le tenebre nel nero del suo sguardo, - mia adorabile strega…

Gli applausi scrosciano: la poesia è terminata e noi non ce ne siamo neppure accorti.

La musica riprende, struggente sull'agonia dei violini, e la voce di nuovo si leva nell'aria, quasi roca e colma di dolore.

 _Ma come fai a soffocare il vecchio e lungo Rimorso_

 _che vive, s'agita e s'attorciglia,_

 _e si nutre poi di te come il verme dei morti_

 _e come il bruco della quercia?_

 _Ma come fai a soffocare l'implacabile rimorso?_

 _In che filtro, in che vino, in che tisana_

 _puoi affogare il vecchio nemico_

 _che distrugge ingordo come cortigiana,_

 _paziente come formica?_

 _In che filtro? In che vino? In che tisana?_

 _Dimmelo, bella strega, dillo, se lo sai,_

 _a questo spirito colmo d'angoscia_

 _e simile al morente schiacciato dai feriti,_

 _pestato dallo zoccolo del cavallo!_

 _Dimmelo, bella strega, dillo, se lo sai,_

 _A questo agonizzante, che già il lupo fiuta_

 _ed il corvo spia,_

 _questo povero soldato affranto! Dillo se è bene che disperi_

 _d'avere la sua croce e la sua tomba_

 _questo povero agonizzante che il lupo già fiuta!_

 _Puoi forse far luce in un cielo nero e fangoso?_

 _Puoi forse squarciare tenebre_

 _più dense della pece, senza mattino, senza sera,_

 _senza stelle, senza funerei lampi?_

 _Puoi forse far luce in un cielo nero e fangoso?_

 _La Speranza che brilla ai vetri della Locanda_

 _è spenta, è morta per sempre!_

 _Senza luna e senza raggi, che luogo vuoi trovare_

 _per martiri d'una cattiva strada?_

 _Il Diavolo ha spento tutti i vetri della Locanda!_ _8_

Severus mi guarda, immobile e senza quasi respirare, e i suoi occhi neri ardono in un rogo senza fine.

Ho già ascoltato queste parole, e venivano dalle sue labbra tremanti; ho già percepito questa disperazione, si dibatteva nel suo cuore sconsolato e colmo d'angoscia; ho già visto questo strazio sconvolgere il suo viso, ed era il dolore dell'uomo che ho imparato ad amare, proprio per i suoi errori ed i suoi rimorsi, per le sue colpe imperdonabili che io volevo perdonare.

Sembra passata un'eternità, ma è solo da pochi mesi che ho imparato a conoscere l'anima di Severus e a comprendere tutta la sua sofferenza, da quella notte in cui, disperato d'essere ancora condannato a vivere, mi ha permesso di vederla. Ed io ho solo voluto lenirla…

 _Strega adorabile, ti piacciono i dannati?_

 _Dimmi, conosci l'irremissibile?_

 _Conosci il Rimorso dalle frecce avvelenate_

 _a cui fa da bersaglio il nostro cuore?_

 _Strega adorabile, ti piacciono i dannati?_

 _L'Irreparabile come rode col dente maledetto_

 _l'anima nostra, meschino monumento,_

 _e spesso attacca, come termite_

 _l'edificio alla sua base!_

 _L'Irreparabile come rode col dente maledetto!_

 _A volte ho visto in fondo a un banale teatro,_

 _infiammato dalla sonora orchestra,_

 _una fata accendere una miracolosa aurora_

 _in un cielo d'inferno;_

 _a volte ho visto in fondo a un banale teatro_

 _un essere che non era che luce, oro e velo,_

 _schiacciare l'enorme Satana,_

 _ma il mio cuore, mai in preda all'estasi,_

 _è un teatro dove s'aspetta sempre,_

 _e sempre invano, l'Essere dalle ali velate!_ _9_

\- Sì, ami i dannati, - sussurra Severus con voce roca mentre mi stringe a sé, con forza, con amore, quasi con la disperazione del ricordo di quel nostro primo incontro, - adorabile strega che hai saputo riaccendere amore e speranza nel mio cuore!

Mi sfiora piano le labbra, sussurrandomi il suo amore ed il bacio è dolce, pieno di languida passione, infinitamente tenero e colmo d'amore.

Gli applausi ci avvolgono nelle tenebre e Severus continua a stringermi, mentre il bacio diventa fuoco ardente, rovente desiderio, bruciante impeto che accende il mio corpo.

Nuove parole aleggiano con lievi e dolci armonie nell'aria, confondendosi con i nostri sospiri d'amore, versi pieni di speranza e di luce, parole che dal cuore raccontano il nostro futuro.

 _Poiché l'alba si accende, ed ecco l'aurora,_

 _poiché, dopo avermi a lungo fuggito, la speranza consente_

 _a ritornare a me che la chiamo e l'imploro,_

 _poiché questa felicità consente ad esser mia,_

 _facciamola finita coi pensieri funesti,_

 _basta con i cattivi sogni, ah! soprattutto_

 _basta con l'ironia e le labbra strette_

 _e parole in cui uno spirito senz'anima trionfava._

 _E basta con quei pugni serrati e la collera_

 _per i malvagi e gli sciocchi che s'incontrano;_

 _basta con l'abominevole rancore! Basta_

 _con l'oblio ricercato in esecrate bevande!_

 _Perché io voglio, ora che un Essere di luce_

 _nella mia notte fonda ha portato il chiarore_

 _di un amore immortale che è anche il primo_

 _per la grazia, il sorriso e la bontà,_

 _io voglio, da voi guidato, begli occhi dalle dolci fiamme,_

 _da voi condotto, o mano nella quale tremerà la mia,_

 _camminare dritto, sia per sentieri di muschio_

 _sia che ciottoli o pietre ingombrino il cammino,_

 _sì, voglio incedere dritto e calmo nella Vita_

 _verso la meta a cui mi spingerà il destino._ _10_

Severus mi guarda e sorride, ancora ansimante per la passione trasfusa nel lungo bacio: negli occhi neri scintillano fiamme d'amore, risplendono di luce le tenebre del suo sguardo e trema la sua mano stringendo la mia.

Ricambio il sorriso, felice. Conosciamo il nostro destino: il dolore ci ha fatto incontrare e abbiamo saputo condividerlo, ma ora l'amore ci unisce e la passione ci congiunge.

Per sempre!

1 G. Leopardi, tratto da « Il risorgimento ».

2 G. Leopardi, tratto da « Il risorgimento ».

3 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : LXXVIII – Spleen.

4 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : LXXVIII – Spleen.

5 Foscolo, In morte del padre.

6 Foscolo, In morte del padre.

7 Foscolo, In morte del padre.

8 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LIV – L'irreparabile.

9 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LIV – L'irreparabile.

10 Paul Verlaine: tratto da "La buona canzone".

11


End file.
